Molly Weasley's Diaries
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: This is a selection of Mrs. Molly Weasley's diaries. It begins with her youngest son's first day of school, and will continue until the very end. This story goes through all the highs and lows of the Weasleys' life. Read Harry Potter's story, from another point of view...
1. Ronald's First Day Of School

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARY**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**RONALD'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Monday:

Today was Ronald's first day of school. I woke up at 5 A.M to get things ready. Ron's room was a complete mess; it took us about half an hour just to find Scabbers, the potions ingredients, and his clean socks. It amazed me, how after so many years of sending my sons to Hogwarts, the first day was still a whole story. Now one of the main problems of this year was my youngest daughter; Ginny. She was hanging from me all through the day, begging me to let her go with her brothers. She usually got along with her older brothers' leaving pretty well, but since she and Ron were almost considered in the same age, I believe it became too hard for her to understand.

We went to Kings Cross by muggle taxi; a whole other problem. First of all, we had a dozen trunks, an owl cage, and a rat, which, unfortunately, weren't normal for the driver at all. But we finally reached Kings Cross; and I can tell, I could once again breathe properly when we left the car. We have to be really careful about the muggles, you know. I don't want Arthur to lose his job because of such a random thing.

I was getting the kids ready to pass the barrier when a boy with jet- black hair and green eyes came to us and asked us how he should find platform 9 ¾. He was a very polite boy; he somehow caught my eye. So I let him go with one of my sons to learn the way.

The platform was as crowded as ever. Mobbed with people and the steam of the train, you could hardly see your own step. I helped the kids on the train while I was very busy holding back my tears. And then, Fred and George ran over to me, giving me the oddest news I had heard in my life; the polite boy who asked me how to get on the platform was Harry Potter! Ginny's begging increased as soon as she heard this; my only daughter was very taken by the boy since she was only five years old. She even had plans for marrying him! I never told her this would never happen; let her dream on, I told myself. I mean, she's a girl after all…

I couldn't hold back the tears as the train whistles started blowing and the doors were closed. Ginny started crying, and laughing at the same time at Fred and George's joke… I do hope it's only a joke… when it comes to my twins, there's actually no borderline between a joke and the reality.

We watched the Hogwarts Express leave the station, carrying the memories of seven brilliant years of my life with itself. We slowly, gloomily left the place, got on another taxi, and went back home.

Oh dear, it sure was a really sad day at the burrow. I could hear Ginny cry in her room the whole day long… and I could hear myself, doing the same, when everyone went to sleep that night.


	2. Living With Owls

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 2**

**LIVING WITH OWLS**

Friday:

I received a letter from Ron today, about him being sorted in Gryffindor (which is not very surprising since me and Arthur's whole family have been sorted into that house). He also told me that he's become friends with Harry Potter. Well, I have to admit I'm feeling very proud right now; who thought our family will be in contact with the famous Harry Potter? He seemed to be a really good boy, I mean, he wasn't arrogant or anything like that! I am planning on inviting him over summer. Arthur however, has _other _plans. Humph! He became too excited when he learned about Harry living with muggles; I'd bet he wants to get some information about their life style or their weird things. Oh dear…

Oh, an owl just came… let me see who it's from…

THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO KILL ME RIGHT AWAY! The owl was from Hogwarts, informing me about their newest prank; FILLING FILTCH'S ROOM WITH BATS! Where do they even bring this stuff from?

I often think about what we did wrong; I don't know. I do hope they'll have a good fortune… I know it's too early to think about this and their still third years, but if they don't get enough O.W.L.s, I'm afraid they won't be able to find a job! Why don't they look up to Percy, or at least Bill? (Well, maybe they shouldn't look up to Bill's clothing and hairstyle…)

Sometimes, it's really, really hard to be a good mother.


	3. Dark Wizards

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DARK WIZARDS**

Monday:

The house feels very empty ever since the children have gone to Hogwarts. I kept myself busy with Ron and Ginny in the past years so it wasn't that hard to tolerate. This year, it's only me and Ginny all through the day… well, maybe only me and the burrow. Ginny spends most of her time in her room; she and Ron were really close to each other. So there's not much to do around the house after you feed the hens and cook lunch. Thank goodness I've got some books to read! (By books, I mostly mean the Gilderoy Lockhart ones) isn't he just amazing?

The truth is, most of the parents think of their children's absence as an opportunity; they go to trips, do what they want… just like a holiday. But for a mother who brought seven children to the world- and still wanted more but she was getting a bit old for pregnancy- it's a bit hard to have the whole house empty. And we can't go to a trip or something because Ginny has to go to her pre- Hogwarts lessons and Arthur works all the time; but even if they weren't this busy, we still couldn't… ahem… afford a trip. I mean, it wasn't that easy to get Percy a new robe!

Sometimes I just HATE Arthur's curiosity about muggles. He could have had a better job if he wasn't so in love with their boring stuff! But I love Arthur, so I can probably deal with it.

I read in the Daily Prophet that somebody tried to break into Gringotts. They had to be out of their minds! I mean, didn't they know it's impossible to rob a vault in there? Nobody has EVER been able to do that; or if they managed to get in, they have been trapped in there! I do believe it has something to do with dark wizards… when is all this going to end?

I really worry about this; what if You- Know- Who rises again? Will it be like the years WE were young? Terror, fright, mistrust… it all floated in the air… goodness, I still shudder thinking of those days.

I just don't want my children to live the hard life we lived… especially that poor boy, Harry Potter.


	4. What A World

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 4**

**WHAT A WORLD**

Wednesday:

A _TROLL_? A _TWELVE FOOT MOUNTAIN TROLL_? Who brought that into the school? Didn't they think about the children's safety? I know its Halloween and it's supposed to be spooky but trolls are DANGEROUS!

Arthur's reading this page… oh _stop_ calling me Mollywobbles, Arthur! I'm just worried for the children! That's not a crime!

And do you know who fought it? Ron Weasley and Harry Potter! Percy told me in his letter… he's the only one who writes me continuously. Ron also told me he has befriended a girl called Hermione Granger. He says she's a bit bossy and a complete know- it- all; but she's a good girl altogether.

I've started knitting the Weasley sweaters… it takes time to knit for 10 people; oh yes, I'm sending one for Harry too. These Weasley sweaters are a tradition, you know. Arthur's family has been doing it for ages. Very sweet, isn't it? I haven't decided about all the colors yet, but Ron's will be maroon, the twins' will be blue, and I want to make a green one for Harry; it suits his eye color too well.

I think I can somehow help fill the place of a mother for that poor boy. It won't be exactly the same though, but he will be a bit happy at least!

What a world, what a world…


	5. Christmas

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CHRISTMAS**

Sunday:

Merry Christmas!

None of my children came home for this holiday; Percy said he needed to stay for his prefect duties- isn't he a real gentleman? This sentence of his made me almost cry! - Fred and George are staying to pull some pranks, I guess, and Ron's staying with Harry. We had a pretty lonely Christmas this year; though we invited Arthur's brother's family over.

I sent the sweaters along with some fudge for the kids. I really do hope they like them… I spent lots of time knitting!

I had this strange letter from Ron last week; he asked me if I knew anything about a man called Nicolas Flamel. When I asked him why he needs the information, he wrote it's for his History of Magic essay. I do have to note I'm very impressed; Ronald's obviously taking his lessons more seriously than Fred and George… he must be looking up to Percy.

I'm sorry for not writing very much; its Christmas… it's not the time to lock yourself in your room and write your diaries! You have to spend your time with your family! Well, this is one of the Weasley rules again.

I have to admit, I'm proud to be a Weasley… they have beautiful traditions.

Well then, MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN!


	6. End Of Year

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 6**

**END OF YEAR**

Friday:

We went to Kings Cross to pick up the children today. It was as crowded and mobbed as ever, making me feel as excited as a Hogwarts student again. Ginny acted too immature when she saw the boys coming. She was pointing at Harry, shouting things like: 'There he is, Mum!' or 'I can't believe it; I can _see_ him!' all the time. Honestly; the boy needs less attention! Not that I mean ignoring him or things like that; his _dear_ aunt and uncle do that for him. What I'm trying to say is people shouldn't stare at him or his scar whenever he comes around; it reminds him of his dreadful past.

Harry thanked me for his Christmas present; isn't he very respectful? I wonder where he learned it from; his muggle relatives didn't seem to be too polite to him! If only they knew who he is…

I intend to invite him over summer. The more he stays away from the muggles, the better. He needs some care and love; and his guardians don't seem to notice this. Humph, what people!

As for my own children, I am truly impressed with their exam results. Percy got top marks, as usual, Ron did a very good job, and even Fred and George's results were acceptable! I'm really happy!

I liked that girl, Hermione Granger. She helped me change my idea about muggles. It seems that not all of them are so rude and brainless. Such a pity she's going to France this summer and can't come over with harry!

Sometimes, I feel like the happiiest mother in the world…


	7. That Bloody Car!

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 7**

**THAT BLOODY CAR!**

Saturday:

I have very, very strong motherly instincts; it was proved to me today. Thanks to three MINDLESS children of mine! I woke up at half past two, feeling thirsty. I was heading to the kitchen when I suddenly felt an urge to check the kids' bedrooms; and I found them, very, completely, EMPTY! OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WHAT ON EARTH WERE THEY UP TO? I searched the whole place just to make sure there was a note left, but there was absolutely NOTHING! I ran out of the house to see if their playing or something- oh yes, I know how stupid and absurd this idea is, but NOTHING is impossible when it comes to Fred and George. Anyway, guess what I found out back then? Hah, Arthur's ruddy car was gone! I thought I'm just too sleepy and I'm seeing wrong at first, but then I walked forward and…

ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS? THEY COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN, INJURED, KILLED EVEN! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN'T THEY ACT MORE LOGICAL? I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE WHOLE NIGHT; JUST IN CASE THEY DICIDED TO SHOW UP! And then, as the sun was rising, they came back. Fred and George were plotting a plan to sneak in their bedrooms and surprise me when I call them for breakfast… but I caught them.

But guess who was with them? I was yelling my head off when I saw Harry Potter standing right there! He looked petrified… oh dear, I shouldn't have shouted like that in front of him! But anyway, I found a good way to punish them; they all HATE de- gnoming the garden. And Harry was such a nice boy; he offered to help them!

Back to the car subject; I was deeply hoping for Arthur to blame his sons for what they'd done, but he seemed more interested in knowing about the way it flew! UNBELIEVABLE! I still can't believe how he lied to me about it. He said the car was just for taking apart and studying, but turning it into a FLYING Ford Angelina…?

All I can do now is to hope he won't get caught at the ministry. I heard the fine's near 50 Galleons… oh merlin help us! Where the BLOODY HELL am I going to find FIFTY Galleons? We don't even have ten!

And people keep asking why I look older than my age…


	8. Our Rather Empty Vault

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 8**

**OUR RATHER EMPTY VAULT**

Everything's changed massively since Harry's arrive at our house. Everything seems more… I don't know, more joyful I suppose. Though he's known as one of the greatest wizards of the whole century, he barely knows the first thing about how wizards live. He looks shocked each time that useless stinky ghoul in the attic growls and snorts, let alone de- gnoming the garden; he came back inside with wide, wide eyes. But the thing that's most interesting for him is, oh that poor boy, the fact that everybody likes him at our house! He looks so blank each time I nag about his socks or ask him if he'd like another helping at meal times- personally, I believe this boy needs lots and lots of food; I mean, look at my Ronald, look how he eats! Boys need to eat very much!

That poor thing, those _relatives_ of him don't seem to know how to raise a child at all! – I heard they even starved him; those foul muggles… and Arthur loves them… he bombards the poor boy with his absurd questions about muggles' living styles any time he can!

Speaking of meal times, Ginny can barely sit properly at the table, or do anything else, ever since Harry's staying with us. She knocks over everything, stumbles, falls down the stairs, and strangest of all, she doesn't TALK anymore! She usually talked non- stop at times, but now… she barely ever says a word! My dear thing, she is so shy, and at times, I do feel sorry for her. I mean, she should obviously stop admiring him like THAT; her heart will surely be broken someday… but, there's nothing to do with a girly crush; you have to let it go away for itself.

Done with the subject of my children's behavior; I should seriously consider a solution for affording the kids' school supplies. They all have to buy Lockhart's books, and you can't find anything more expensive than that at Flourish and Blotts! I believe we'll have to get most of Ginny's things secondhand… the poor girl; she's always the one to pay the price of having seven children more than the others… and it's her first year at Hogwarts… And I'm terribly worried about their future. There's NOTHING left in our vault at Gringotts, I don't know what to do anymore. Bill and Charley suggested helping us a bit, but I am NOT accepting to get help from them; they work for THEMSELVES. Still, I do believe Bill's added an amount of money to our vault… that noble, handsome young man… he makes me cry…

Oh dear, I ruined the page with tear stains _again_!


	9. Rotten To the Core

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 9**

**ROTTEN TO THE CORE**

We went to buy the kids' stuff from Diagon Alley today; with floo powder. I was terribly worried at first; Harry had never done it before and… well, if something did happen to him… but according to what he says, his Aunt and Uncle won't feel very sorry for their nephew… HUMPH!

Anyway, as I had predicted, Harry ended up in the wrong grate, in BORGIN AND BURKE'S, KNUCKTURN ALLEY! That is the WORST place for a young boy to land! And Fred and George always BEG me to let them have a look… I was frantic. I was pulling Ginny along, searching the whole alley like a lunatic, asking every shopkeeper if they had seen a boy with dark hair and green eyes get out of their fireplace. But then, thank Merlin and all the gods, I saw Hagrid bring him along. It was as if I was suddenly able to breathe again. I sometimes feel like Arthur's got the right to call me 'Mollywobbles', but still, I'm only a very responsible mother, that's all!

Speaking of my husband, I believe he should seriously do something about his love for muggles. He was nearly killing Hermione's parents with his questions. I mean, honestly, they do not use the word 'Muggle' under the same expression as we do! And Arthur runs into Gringotts, spreads his arms, and shouts, "But you're _muggles_!" like a five year old boy spotting a cotton candy stand at a fair. But that's not even the worst part. You can't imagine HOW embarrassed I felt today; I almost melted to the ground. Arthur Weasley had a fight with that bloody, ruddy git, Lucius Malfoy, in front of all those people including, oh Merlin's loosest pants, Gilderoy Lockhart! I know the Malfoys are rotten to the core, and I do understand what a stupid, bloody, filthy hypocrite he is, but Arthur should set an example for his children, and he goes brawling in public instead! What Gilderoy Lockhart should have thought…?

That Lucius Malfoy is the worst man I have ever seen in my life, well, I mean after You- Know- Who... he's not even worth writing his name in my diary; it looks like a dirt stain.


	10. How Good Moods Never Last

**MOLLY WEASLEY'S DIARIES**

**CHAPTER 10**

**HOW GOOD MOODS NEVER LAST**

Sunday:

We had a beautiful dinner party last night. I made sure to prepare all of Harry's favorite foods and everything, and Fred and George filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from the ceiling to the walls for nearly half an hour. The night ended with a very nice mug of hot chocolate – I love the drink up to no end, ever since I was three years old! - And then, we went to bed.

No matter how good the night was, the morning was a real torture. I was very sleepy… Arthur and I had a bit of fun last night, you see…

_Ahem_… anyway, I was running around the house in a terrible mood, collecting my irresponsible kids' quills and spare socks and books, and Arthur tripped over a bloody hen and nearly broke his neck – not to mention his hurt toe, the one Ginny's trunk fell on- so altogether, I was quite relieved when we all got into the car.

Speaking of cars, these Muggles know far more than we give them credit for, don't they? I mean, you wouldn't notice how roomy the thing is until you sat in it! I quite understand why Arthur likes them now.

Still, my good mood didn't last very long, thanks to the children. We had to go back because Fred had forgotten his Fillibuster Fireworks and George had forgotten his broom… or was it Fred? And we were near the highway when Ginny shrieked about a diary- which I can't remember buying her any-

Anyway, I lost Harry and Ron while I was busy helping Ginny to get on the train, and I didn't spot them when we were waving goodbye. Well, maybe they were busy talking to a friend or something… or at least that's what I thought back then.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates!

Thanks to BlueDragon22, lfc4ever, Alohomora Obliviate, Lady Elizabeth of New York, 19arm94, and nellekeduf for reviewing!


End file.
